Soft Toys and Insecurity
by MezInWonderland
Summary: An incident with a young girl and her soft toy leads Steve to confront Tony. Tonys insecurity is laid bare but some nice revelations occur in the process


« Tony ? Tony where the hell are you? » Steve yelled as he wandered round the tower looking for his boyfriend. Boyfriend… it was still a little odd to think that in more ways than one. Being gay was a big issue in the 40's and it still shocked him that so many people were comfortable with it now but also 'boyfriend' just didn't seem to cover what they were. Tony meant everything to him. He was his light in the dark, even literally with the arc reactor, and he helped him stay strong to lead the Avengers and protect the Earth. He loved him completely. Not that he'd told Tony that yet. Don't be mistaken though, Tony still annoyed the hell out of him, which is why he was currently storming through the house to find the man. "TONY! Where are you? You can't hide forever." He kept looking through the rooms until he found Tony hiding in his office. Clever. Tony hated this room because it usually meant paper work.

"Steve. Hey." Tony was sitting in his chair trying his best to look innocent.

"Don't you Steve me. You come over here and talk to me." Tony picked himself up and dragged himself over to Steve.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are honey? How I'd do anything for you?" He was grinning sheepishly. Steve couldn't help but notice how cute he looked but now was not the time.

"Tony do you want to tell me why exactly I saw a young girl cuddling a plush toy of me?"  
"Because you're a national icon deserving to be immortalised?" Tony grinned in a convincing manner. "I don't see what's so wrong with a soft toy."

"Oh but Tony you know that's not the end of it. So when I go to ask her to show me her toy she does. Not only do I notice that it has Stark on the label. It also is WEARING A DRESS!" Steve shouts the end bit getting steadily closer to Tony. "Can you explain that?"

"No? I'm sorry."

"So I ask her why and she says because you can buy any outfit. She also has a maid on.. wait what? You're sorry?" Steve stopped mid rant because he was so shocked. Tony's voice had been small and quiet and he was shuffling and looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry Steve."

"I just want to know why you did it Tony. I'm sorry for getting angry at you before I asked." Steve felt guilty now. Tony looked really upset.

"I just.. I made one the other day. And it looked so cute that I thought I can't just keep this to myself. I get to keep the original to myself so I should share this. But then to market it, it had to go through my team and I forgot to go to the meeting and they did this and I'm sorry it is all my fault but I just.." Tony was getting hysterical so Steve pulled him into his arms and started making soothing noises. "Sometimes you go away on missions or on trips, like the other day, and I just miss you so much. So I made him and he can keep me company. He reminds me when you've gone that you're going to come back to me. Sometimes that's hard to believe, I mean look at you. You're tall and sexy and gorgeous and you even look cute as a toy. And I'm old and grumpy and not very nice. Everyone loves you. You know what they say. I'm a bad influence and I'm going to ruin America's hero. What if you start to believe them? I'm nothing without you. I just wanted my little plushy Steve. He cheered me up and I thought maybe if I had the real thing to be my hero, others could have a little you to represent theirs to cheer them up." Tony looked close to tears so Steve picked him up bridal style and carried him to their room. When he got there he put him on the bed and pulled him onto his chest.

"Tony, hey calm down. I'm sorry honey, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just embarrassed. I'm sorry."

Tony curled into Steve still sniffing slightly.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is what you think of yourself. I'm not going to leave you. Ever if you'll have me for that long. You're kind and gorgeous and you're different from what everyone says. You are by far the sexiest man I've ever met and you're making America's hero a better man and a better hero. You help me keep a calm head and make decisions. I miss you when I leave and I hate being apart from you. Tony.. I love you. I want to be with you forever."

"Really? You love me?"

"How could I not?" Steve said smiling softly.

"I love you too Steve. So much. I love you." Tony grinned and rolled himself on top of Steve, hugging him tightly and pressing kisses to his neck and face.

"How about you make me a Tony? For when we aren't together."

"I guess I could do that." Tony said grinning.

"So no more thinking bad thoughts? We are in this together. You're the sexiest man I know, don't forget that."

"Together." Tony grinned. His eyes had lost the sadness and he was grinning playfully. "Tell me again."

"Tell you what? That I love you?" Steve said kissing Tony's nose.

"I love you too. You should make the most of this. In the morning I'm going to be my normal grumpy self."

"Well then better do that hadn't I?" Steve rolled over so he was on top of Tony and kissed him.

Tony quickly opened his mouth to Steve's hot tongue and moaned when it tangled with his. Tony ran his hands down Steve's back before resting them on the bottom of his back and giving himself into the kiss completely.

Later they were cuddled together in bed talked out and ready to sleep. Lying together they leant their foreheads together, breaths mingling and fingers tangled together. "Love you Tony."

"Love you too Steve." Tony replied in a sleepy voice before they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
